With developments in mobile technologies, mobile phones have become an indispensable part of people's daily life, for offering various functionalities and providing convenient accesses to information. In existing technologies, each personal mobile terminal generally corresponds to a user or owner, and comes with a lock screen mechanism to protect personal data stored in the mobile terminal. In a lock-screen state, a user may only be able to access basic information, such as date, time, and power, instead of full services offered by the mobile terminal, including certain built-in functions and applications. A screen-locked mobile terminal may not be used normally until someone who set up the lock screen password unlocks the mobile terminal. That is, if at this time someone wants to access more than the basic information from the mobile terminal, such as using an application, the user have to go through procedures including phone unlocking and application searching before starting the application. In addition, some applications in the mobile terminal may only be located after pressing through multiple interfaces. Therefore, such procedures can be complicated and inconvenient to consumers, especially those who use mobile phones frequently.